Sebuah isyarat
by QuinLee
Summary: Sungmin , kenapa aku tau semua setelah kau tak di samping ku ? waee ?  yee    author newbie nambah u,u summary dikit aja .baca aja nanti bakalan tau apa ff nya .hahaha author setress


Tittle : sebuah isyarat

Genre : romance

Pairing : KYUMIN POLEPEL

Summary : Sungmin , kenapa aku tau semua setelah kau tak di samping ku ? waee ?

Disclaimer : KYUMIN hanya milik SME , keluarga nya dan ELF :D

Warning : gaje , panjang , eyd korea nya kurang , DLL

*kyuhyun pov*

Hari ini aku merasa bosan di rumah , jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman . Aku pun beranjak dari kamar dan menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan cepat . Lalu ku ambil kunci mobil ku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah

"umma,aku pergi dulu yah"teriak ku berpamitan dengan umma ku yang seperti nya tengah asik di dapur

"nde , pulang sebelum makan malam yaaa"sahut umma ku

"nde"teriak ku lagi .

Setelah aku mendapatkan restu(?) dari umma ku aku pun dengan cepat pergi . Sesampai nya aku di taman . Ku lihat seorang yeoja tengah rebahan di rumput taman itu sambil melihat bintang dan menangis

"kenapa yeoja itu ?"Tanya ku heran dalam hati . tanpa basa basi aku pun menghampiri nya

"Gwaenchana ?"tanya ku sambil duduk di sebelah nya

Serontak iya pun kaget dengan kehadiran ku . iya merubah posisi nya yang semula rebahan menjadi duduk

Ku beranikan sekali lagi bertanya dengan nya "Gwaenchana ?"

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut nya . iya pun akhirnya menangis lagi .lalu ku beranikan diri lagi mendekat dan lebih dekat dengan nya lalu ku rangkul tubuh mungil nya dan ku peluk dia , awal nya dia menolak tetapi tenaga nya tidak cukup kuat dengan tenaga ku

"sudahlah , sekarang yang kau perlukan hanya ini"kata ku sambil memper'erat pelukan ku

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

25 menit

30 menit

Akhirnya iya melepaskan pelukan nya

"apa kau sekarang sudah merasa agak baikan"Tanya ku . yeoja itu hanya mengangguk

lalu aku keluarkan coklat yang berada di saku ku yang ku bawa dari rumah tadi

"ini makan lah , agar kau merasa lebih baik lagi"kata ku menyodorkan coklat nya

Lagi lagi iya hanya mengangguk dan mengambil coklat itu dan memakan nya

"apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? mengapa dari tadi semua perkataan dan pertanyaan ku hanya bisa ia jawab dengan mengangguk ? apa ia bisu ? dan ia hanya bisa bersuara kalau nangis ? sangat tidak masuk akal"batin ku yang sedari tadi melihat yeoja itu memakan coklat

"ya sudah , aku pergi dulu yah ? lagian ini sudah hampir jam 9 , tidak baik yeoja seperti mu keluar rumah , ara ?"nasehat ku lagi sambil berdiri . dan lagi lagi ia hanya mengangguk

Belum sempat aku berjalan satu langkah yeoja itu memegang tangan kanan ku . Lalu ku lihat dia

"….."

Tidak ada jawaban dari nya .

"kenapa dia ? apa dia memang benar-benar bisu ?"Batin ku

"Nde,aku mengerti ! aku besok kembali , jadi besok malam kau tidak kesepian"kata ku dengan pede nya

"sebenar nya aku tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan , salah sendiri kenapa dia tidak bicara"kata ku dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan senyum evil ku

Lalu yeoja itu melepaskan pegangan nya . lalu aku pun pulang

Setiap malam aku selalu melakukan itu sampai seminggu sudah aku melakukan hal yang sama , aku bertanya . ia tak menjawab dan ia hanya menangis . lalu ku peluk dia dan setelah itu ku berikan coklat pada nya dan ia hanya mengangguk dan sebelum aku pulang ia selalu memegang sebelah tangan ku , tidak ada jawaban dari nya dan aku kembali berkata "nde,aku akan datang lagi seperti biasanya"

**1 minggu kemudian**

Aku datang ke taman lagi seperti biasa dan aku melihat yeoja yang aku tak tau nama nya dan yang aku kira bisu itu sedang menatap bintang seperti biasa dan kali ini tidak menangis

"MWO ? tidak menangis ? tumben tuh yeoja gak nangis"batin ku , aku pun menghampiri yeoja itu

"hey , bagaimana kabar mu ? apa kita harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti biasa ? aku bertanya dan berkata-kata dan kamu hanya mengangguk ato gak kamu gak jawab ? dan apa kamu mau mendapat pelukan dari ku ?"sapa serta Tanya ku

"Alah kyu , kau pabbo ! dia kan tak bisa bicara baga…."belum sempat aku menyelesaikan lamunan ku

"seperti yang kau lihat dan seperti nya hari ini tidak perlu kau lakukan itu"

"Mwo ? dia..dia bisa bicara ?"Tanya ku dalam hati tidak percaya"

"MWO ? waeyo ?"Tanya ku kaget

"ya tentu saja aku kaget , karena dari pertama kali bertemu hanya sekarang ia bicara"

"sudahlah tidak usah di bahas"kata nya singkat dan lemah

"it.s ok ! joneun Cho kyuhyun imnida"kata ku memperkenalkan diri

"Lee sungmin imnida"jawab yeoja itu yang ternyata bernama sungmin

"panggil aku kyu sajja , arasseo ?"Tanya ku

"nde, panggil saja aku Minnie"jawab nya

*kyuhyun pov end*

*normal pov*

Hari ini pertemuan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang di kira kyuhyun bisu itu agak lama dari yang biasa nya . Setelah berkenalan akhir nya mereka berbincang bincang(gak ada inspirasi buat bincang bincang nya , jadi mikir sendiri aja yah :D) di temani dengan dingin nya malam dan beberapa bintang yang bertaburan di langit . kyuhyun dan sungmin berbincang bincang sambil rebahan dan melihat bintang bintang yang bertaburan di langit sambil sesekali mereka bertatapan muka

"kau tau Minnie ?"Tanya kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mengerutkan salah satu alis nya dan memandang kyuhyun bingung

"dari pertama kali kita bertemu aku kira kamu itu bisu"sambung kyuhyun tanpa dosa

Sungmin hanya senyum , "terus ?"

"dan dari pertama kita bertumu…aku..akuu"kata kyuhyun dan di akhir kata iya terbata-bata

"kamu ? waeyo ?"Tanya sungmin penasaran

"aku..aku..aku ingin kamu menjadi yeojachingu ku"jawab kyuhyun cepat .

"mwo ?"sungmin kaget

"nde,apa kamu mau ?"kata kyuhyun memasang muka pasrah

Sungmin sempat berpikir dan sungmin mengangguk .

Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk sungmin . Lama mereka berpelukan akhir nya kyuhyun melepas nya . dan mereka kembali rebahan di rumput-rumput taman dan kembali melihat bintang

"chagi,apa kamu tau di langit sana , bintang mana yang paling bersinar ?"Tanya kyuhyun sambil terus melihat ke langit

"mbb,yang mana yah ! menurut mu ?"Tanya sungmin balik yang masih bingung mencari bintang yang di maksud kyuhyun

"menurut ku bintang yang paling bersinar itu adalah ituuu"jawab kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan sungmin ke arah bintang yang dimaksud

"o ya ?"Tanya sungmin yang masih ragu-ragu dengan jawaban kyuhyun

"nde,,bintang yang aku tunjuk menurut ku adalah bintang yang sangat indah dan terang"jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum senyum gaje

"bagaimana jika bintang yang kamu maksud itu jatuh ? apa permohonan mu ?"Tanya sungmin

"aku harap bintang itu akan datang menghampiriku dan menemani setiap malam ku"jawab kyuhyun mulai lantang

"bagaimana jika bintang itu redup dan tanpa cahaya seperti sekarang ? apa yang kau harap kan ?"Tanya sungmin lagi

"aku harap bintang itu kembali bersinar dan kembali naik ke atas langit supaya aku selalu bisa memandangi bintang itu walaupun redup sekalipun , tetap saja menurut ku dialah bintang yang paling indah"jawab kyuhyun panjang lebar

"jinjja ?"Tanya sungmin kaget

"jinjjayo"jawab kyuhyun berhenti memandangi langit dan sekarang menatap sungmin

"bagaimana jika bintang yang kau maksud adalah aku ?"Tanya sungmin sambil memandang kyuhyun

"bagaimana pun cara nya aku harus mengembalikan cahaya bintang itu agar tidak redup , walau aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa ku sendiri"jawab kyuhyun tenang

"Jinjja ?" Tanya sungmin sekali lagi

"jinjjayo"jawab kyuhyun tenang

"kyu,apa kau suka bermain game ?"Tanya sungmin

"suka"jawab kyuhyun singkat

"bagaimana kita bermain ?"Tanya sungmin masih menatap bintang

"ide bagus , tapi kita bermain apa ?"kata kyuhyun diakhiri pertanyaan

"okey , kebetulan aku bawa kertas ! kita bermain gini , kamu tulis apa saja buat aku di kertas ini , begitu juga aku ! jika sudah kita kubur di tanah tepat di tengah kita dan jika besok siapa datang yang paling cepat boleh membuka surat dari lawan nya itu , eottohkae ?"kata sungmin menjelaskan cara permainan nya itu .

"deal"kata kyuhyun menyetujui permainan itu .

Setelah kyuhyun menyepakati permainan itu . sungmin pun memberi beberapa lembar kertas dan pulpen pada kyuhyun .

"oya satu lagi , jangan ada yang boleh ngelirik satu sama lain yah ?"peringat sungmin

"iya chagiiiiiiii"jawab kyuhyun

Akhir nya mereka pun menulis pada arah yang berlawanan(ngerti kan ?)

^isi surat kyuhyun^

_For nae chagi LEE SUNGMIN_

"_aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kamu telah menerima ku menjadi namjachingu mu , padahal kita baru bertemu seminggu , waktu yang menurut ku sangat cepat untuk menyatakan cinta . hahahaha ! aku kira kamu sudah mempunyai namjachingu tapi entah kenapa nyali ku berani mengatakan itu . Minnie , mencintai mu sama seperti mencintai angin , tak terlihat tapi sejuk dan merasuk ke hati dengan cepat , menyayangi mu seperti suara yang tak bisa di sentuh tetapi bisa dirasakan dan bisa di dengar dengan merdu . Minnie , aku harap kamu bisa menerima ku dengan sepenuh hati . Minnie , jika kita mempunyai anak bolehkah aku menamai nya dengan nama_**_KYUMIN_**_? yang berarti kyuhyun dan sungmin ?_

_SARANGHAE MY LOVELY LEE SUNGMIN_

^end^

"selesai"ucap kyuhyun dan sungmin berbarengan

"hahahahahahahaha"kyuhyun dan sungmin ketawa bersama

"baiklah kyu , ayo kita gali dulu tanah nya"ajak sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

Setelah mereka selesai menggali tanah itu sungmin yang terlebih dahulu meletakkan surat nya baru kyuhyun

"baiklah kyu , sebaik nya kita pulang ! ini sudah terlalu malam"ajak sungmin

"nde,bubay chagi ! saranghae"kata kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan sungmin

"nado saranghae chagi"jawab sungmin pelan

"aku harap kamu tidak menyesal chagi"kata sungmin pelan dan perlahan juga meninggalkan taman

*normal end*

**Esok hari nya**

*kyuhyun pov*

"aku tak sabaran malam ini ke taman chagi"kata ku bersiap siap untuk pergi ke taman

Aku sangat berharap kalo pertama kali yang datang adalah sungmin seperti biasanya dan ia membaca surat ku dan aku tersenyum tersenyum sendiri .

taman

Alangkah terkejut nya aku ketika orang yang ku harapkan tidak ada .

"okey sungmin , sekarang aku yang datang duluan datang dan sekarang saat nya aku mekmbuka isi surat mu yang kau tulis semalam"kiata ku bicara sendiri

Aku pun mulai menggali tanah yang aku buat kemaren dengan sungmin dan aku pun langsung mengambil surat sungmin buat ku .

"MWOO Minnie"kata ku kaget setelah membaca pesan dari sungmin untuk ku

Aku pun dengan cepat menuju mobil ku dan melaju pergi .

*kyuhyun pov end*

###

**Author : pengen tau apa yang di tulis sungmin di surat itu ?**

**Readers : iya dong thor**

**Author : beneran ?**

**Readers : ya iyalah , cepetan napa thor , durasi neeee**

**Author : iye iye**

**###**

isi surat sungmin^

_For My lovely CHO KYUHYUN_

_Sebelum nya maaf kan aku karena dari awal aku tak bilang ini padamu . Aku sangat bahagia pertama kali bertemu dengan mu . karena hanya dengan mu aku bisa lebih baik . maafkan aku chagi dari awal aku tidak bicara dengan mu . maafkan aku selama aku mengenal mu baru kali ini aku bicara padamu . karena aku takut aku akan mencintai mu dan kau tak bisa menerima ku layak nya yeojachingu mu . tetapi nyata nya ? hari ini kau menyatakan cintamu pada__ku . awal nya aku kaget serta bingung antara aku ingin bilang bahwa ini waktu terlalu cepat , tetapi jika aku bilang itu ! kamu akan sakit hati , lebih baik aku menerima mu walau kau tak bisa selama nya menjadi namjachingu ku . Kyu , apa kau tau mengapa aku tak inginkan kau menjadi namjachingu ku ? karena aku mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru , apa kau juga tau kyu ? hidup ku ini hanya seminggu maka nya hari ini aku tidak menangis , karena besok aku akan di jemput yang maha kuasa ! dan penyakit ku itulah yang membuat ku menangis dan terus memandangi langit yang kau kira aku sedang melihat bintang , sebenar nya aku bukan memandangi bintang , melainkan aku memandangi langit ! aku masih bingung seberapa jauh nya langit dan bumi ! aku takut kalau di atas sana aku tak bisa melihat mu dan melihat keluarga ku . tetapi seperti nya gombalan mu tadi yang membuat ku berpikir bahwa langit itu tidak jauh dan aku akan menjadi bintang yang kau katakana ._**_GOOD BYE CHAGI , NA DO SARANGHAEYO CHAGIE ! AKU BERHARAP KAU AKAN MENERIMA KENYATAAN BAHWA BESOK DAN SETERUS NYA KAU TAK BISA MENEMANI KU LAGI !_**__**_INGAT CHAGI TAK SELAMA NYA MANUSIA ITU SELALU BERSAMA , JIKA KAU YAKIN ADA PERTEMUAN BERARTI KAU JUGA HARUS YAKIN PASTI ADA PERPISAHAN , WALAU ITU TAK TERDUGA !_**___siapa yang akan mengira kapan datang nya cinta ?cinta datang sangat tiba-tiba , cinta datang tanpa di ketahui , cinta datang pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat , mengapa my first love ku pada mu ? dan pada saat di mana besok aku akan di jemput__tapi berjanjilah chagi jangan menangisi kepergian ku , karena dengan kau menangis aku takkan tenang di sana . o ya chagi ! jika kau ingin menemui ku , temui saja aku di untuk terakhir kali nya , tapi seperti nya ketika kamu membaca surat ku ini , aku sudah tidak ada ! tapi aku sudah bilang pada orang tua ku kalau aku meninggal aku ingin kuburan ku dekat dengan taman ini … HWAITING CHAGI . SARANGHAEYO VERY VERY VERY MUCH :*._

end^

###

*Author pov*

Tanpa pikirpanjang lagi kyuhyun pergi ke . lalu iya mencari ruang paru-paru dan iya bertanya di mana kamar pasien yang bernama LEE SUNGMIN , setelah iya tau dimana iya pun langsung masuk ke kamar yang di maksud dan di lihat nya semua keluarga sungmin tengah menangis . kyuhyun pun pergi dari rumah sakit itu . dan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan perasaan yang masih kacau dan sedari tadi menangis

Setelah sampai di tempat yang di maksud , lalu kyuhyun meneriakkan nama LEE SUNGMIN sangat kencang

"**MINNIE , APA KAMU TAUU ? MENYAYANGI MU SAMA SEPERTI MENGGENGGAM AIR SALJU,HATI KU KEDINGINAN TAPI ENGKAU MENGALIR BEGITU SAJA , SURAT MU ? SURAT MU SEPERTI KACA YANG MENUSUK SAMPAI KE JANTUNG KU SAMPAI AKU TAK BISA BERNAPAS ! HIDUP KU SEPERTI DI DALAM DUNIA YANG KOSONG , HAMPA TANPA DIRIMU YANG BISA MEMBUAT KU BERNAFAS ."**teriak kyuhyun sekeras mungkin

Belum sempat kyuhyun terjun dari sungai , tiba-tiba saja ada bayangan sungmin di dalam air

"kau pabbo kyu,kau sangat pabbo"

Setelah itu , sungmin menghilang dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis

~~End~~

Yee selesai juga xD

Mian yah kalo bnyak salah , hwaaaaaa maklum author baru -_- . ni ff romance pertama ku !jd mianhae kalo kurang dpt romantis nya

Mbb,hanya sedikit nih ! jangan lupa RnR yaa ^^


End file.
